


Мстители. Другой финал

by fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Collage, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Illustrations, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020
Summary: !Иллюстрация!На самом деле все было иначе.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Мстители. Другой финал

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Другой финал](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900030) by [fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020), [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana). 



> Это иллюстрация к тексту "Другой финал": https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900030


End file.
